


Wake me up, before you go(-go)

by Pizza_parker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Crush, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Peter doesn't talk very much?, Theyre crushing on eachother, Wham!, bros being bros, just fluffy stuff, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_parker/pseuds/Pizza_parker
Summary: This /could/ be a sequel to the thing I wrote a while ago. Yknow. Bro-licious time, but part two. It fits Anyways they cuddle and stuff thank you for reading.Wham!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wham!! Feedback is appreciated <3

Peter was living on his own, he was a 20 year old spider-boy. He had his super strength and spidey-senses. But, Peter Benjamin Parker is scared of the dark, with all that he’s been through, fighting crazy mutants and cruel villains that play with his brain, it’s perfectly understandable, this silly fear of the dark. Poor Peter Parker doesn’t feel like he can ever let his guard down, which is why he made the terrible decision a few weeks ago to invite a ruthless and, quite frankly, insane mercenary into his secure and very clean home. Just so he could sleep a decent night's rest. Just as friends. The merc, Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool, liked to call it “Bro-Time.” Which was exactly what it was, two manly and probably not straight men, curling up in a tiny bed and cuddling, chatting and joking until one of them fell asleep. 

Peter only invited Wade over sometimes, just when he REALLY needed some quality rest, curled in the arms of the muscular merc really made sleeping a lot easier, honestly it was the best rest Peter could get. But on those few nights Peter would invite Deadpool over, he would be gone before Peter woke up the next morning. Which really puzzled Peter, he had such sharp senses, surely he should wake up when the merc scoots out of his bed. But he never really had time to ponder and investigate as to why the merc always left, usually he only called Wade over when he had a big test or a long day ahead of him, so sometimes it was convenient when Wade left early, maybe. 

That evening Peter had a genius idea, as he was pretty smart, he just wished he would have thought of it sooner. But it would do, he knew Wade would HAVE to stay until Peter woke up for good, he knew it. So Peter put his plan into action. Step one? A simple text. 

 

Peter: Hey are you free tonight?

 

And he waited, he already knew the answer before his phone buzzed in his hand. 

 

Wade: Only for you Petey Pie xoxo <3<3<3

 

Peter didn’t grin stupidly at that, because he is a strong independent man. 

 

Peter: See you tonight then? 

 

He thought for a moment.

 

Peter: And maybe some take-out? I’ll pay you back, but my fridge is empty. 

Peter knew Wade wouldn't let Peter pay him back.

Wade text him back, fast, as always. 

 

Wade: Anything for you bboy <3 ;*

 

Peter then began to put his plan together, setting an alarm for 5 am, sticking his phone in the pillow he used when Wade shared his bed, and putting it against the wall. Then he took time to brush his hair, which didn’t do much, and change into his soft pajama pants, simple red and black plaid. He was getting worried when 30 minutes had passed and Wade still hadn’t shown, but as if the universe read his mind, Wade was pushing open the window in Peter’s bedroom (that he had been leaving unlocked, just for Wade.) and stepped in, the first time he came he had brought a big soft blanket, after the third visit he had “accidentally” left it, this time he had on pink bunny slippers with pink socks, his boots in his free hand, his Spider-man pajama pants, and another pair folded up pajama pants, with what looked like Deadpool patterns on them and the requested take-out. 

      “Hey there Baby boy! Here, go put these on,” he tossed the deadpool pants at him, “I’ll go set out this take out and then we can have our o-so-important Bro Time.” Wade was wearing the mask, but Peter knew Wade had just winked at him. Wade moved past him and into the living room, where he proceeded to set the take-out on the coffee table and kick his feet up onto the couch. Peter quickly stripped his own pants, and pulled on the incredibly soft ones Wade had brought him, he stepped out of his room and scowled at the Merc on his couch.

“Wade…” he groaned at him, “how many times do I have to say it, feet off the couch.”

Wade grumbled something under his breath and obeyed Peter's plea, moving his feet off the couch and onto the coffee table, next to the take out, Peter sat down next to him.

“Wade.” Peter was biting back a smile, definitely not wanting to encourage the mercenary. Wade covered his mouth with a mock gasp “Oh gosh how rude of me, sorry Petey.” Peter groaned again when Wade moved his feet onto Peter's lap. Wade reached a very long and strong arm out to snag the take-out bag, pulling out a box of something from a Chinese shop, he then handed the bag to Peter.

“So, baby boy, what's going on tomorrow?” Wade asked Peter, who froze in confusion.

“You know, you call me over when there's something big, like a test?” Peter nodded slowly and removed a box from the bag, grabbing out some chopsticks. 

“Yeah, uh. Not too bad, just a test. I've been doing bad in my uh, advanced physics class so I've been studying all night.” Wade chewed his food loudly, Peter didn't realize Wade had already removed his mask. It took a lot of comforting and reassurance from Peter to encourage Wade to trust him without his mask on. And it made Peter feel really good about himself that Wade felt comfortable enough around him to take off his mask.

“I see.” Wade took another bite and stared at Peter with what looked like a cocky grin. Peter took a bite of his food, to avoid biting his lip, and turned on the TV. Obliging when Wade made grabby hands at the remote, he stared blankly at the TV and ate the rest of his take out, listening to Wade babble about whatever was on the TV. Peter finished, tapping Wade's legs, and motioning for him to move them off his lap, “Please remember to brush your teeth, and god. Wade. Please use the toothbrush I got for YOU, not mine.”

Wade grinned at him and wiped his mouth with his sleeve in a way that would have made Peters aunt May faint.

“But Petey, it's the closest I'll get to swapping spit with you.” Wade made kissy lips at Peter who rolled his eyes, before he left for the bathroom. 

      When Peter was finally settled in his small bed, “Wade!” He called back to the living room, frowning at the absence of his 'Bro’ 

“Coming darling!!” Wade called back in a sing-song voice, before he walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him, like Peter preferred. Peter looked at Wade with question as Wade knelt on the floor next to the wall, “So Petey, I've got a big job in Germany, it shouldn't take more than a week.” Peter frowned and watched Wade stand up, his body still blocking the view of whatever it was he was doing, he leaned slightly to turn off the light, and a soft glow emitted from behind him. “Soooo,” Wade turned and stepped to the bed, pulling back the blanket. “I got you this night light, isn't it cute?” He motioned to the night light. “I got it custom made on the internet, on like eatsy or something like that. It's a little me, which I hope makes up for when I'm not here.” Wade slipped into the bed next to Peter, pulling the blanket up just enough to cover Peter. 

“That's really… really sweet Wade. Thank you.” Peter lifted his head a bit as Wade slid his arm around Peter. Wade pulled him close, laying on his back so Peter could rest his head on his chest. “Oh Peter, I love it when you say my name in bed.” Wade cooed into his hair. Peter slapped his arm playfully, “Be quiet I've got a big test tomorrow, I need my rest.” Peter tried to hide his smile as Wade's hand rubbed his back soothingly. Sooner than Peter would have liked, he fell asleep.

 

       Peter woke up to a slight buzzing behind him and he moved slowly and carefully, as to not wake the now sleeping Wade, he fished his phone out of the pillow and sleepily turning his alarm off. Wade stirred slightly and Peter smiled as his large arms pulled him into a warm cuddly hug. Now all Peter had to do was stay awake until Wade tried to leave, he kept his phone in his hand as he listened to Wade mumbled nonsense in his sleep. Very faint light glowed in his window, showing morning was approaching. It felt like he was missing A full 8 hours rest, but the clock on his bedside table told him it was only an hour before Wade stirred slightly by him. Peter closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. 

       Wade woke slowly, and he spent some time running his fingers through Peter's hair, which Peter tried not to enjoy, but he allowed himself to sigh happily. He felt Wade slide off the bed, untangling their two bodies and stretching, Peter peeked one eye open slightly, but closed it quickly again. He felt Wade push his hair out of his face and Peter wasn't sure, but it felt like Wade kissed his forehead oh so gently. Peter tried to avoid grinning like an idiot, because he was supposed to be asleep, so he allowed what he hoped was a soft smile.

“Bye-bye, Petey-Pie.” Wade's voice was a near whisper as he turned. Peter listened as he pulled on his boots he had brought the night before and took his chance.

       Peter moved as silently as he could, unlocking his phone and going into his music app, scrolling down as fast as he possibly could to the very bottom, he clicked on a song and watched Wade. Peters phone played loudly as a deep voice called through the silence. “Jitter-bug” Wade froze, in the middle of putting on his left boot, a moment passed and Peters phone kept singing the song.

“ _ You put the boom-boom into my heart _ _   
_ _ You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts _ ”

When Wade turned around to face Peter there was a huge grin on his face.

“Wham!” He stood from his crouch on the floor.

“Petey you sure know your way into a guys heart, but you've got a big test today. Go back to-” Peter put his finger to his lips “Shh!! I lied, be quiet. This is the part I even played this song.”

“ _ Wake me up before you go-go  _ _   
_ _ Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo _ ”

Wade's grin widened, “Petey!! You lied to me. I can't believe it, I thought you were a good guy!”

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled the pillow Wade was using up to his face, grumbling loud enough for Wade to hear. He felt the bed dip down next to him and Wade's arms pulled him into a (bro)hug.  

“Baby boy you are probably the cutest thing ever why don't you just date me already.” Wade squeezed him tight. Peter was glad Wade couldn't see his face because he was flushing deeply. Wades voice was quiet, “God we're the cutest couple no wonder all these fangirls (boys, too) love us together.” Peter hid his grin, “Wade, we are SO not a couple.” he hoped he sounded joking. He wasn't sure about his sexuality yet, but he was almost willing to admit he really liked Wade. But he couldn't tell Wade because that would boost his ego way to much. 

“oh babyboy, you tease.” Wade swayed him in the hug slightly. “Okay okay you need to go back to sleep, its like, 6 in the morning. Test or no test my beloved Spider-Man needs his beauty rest.” Peter couldn't stop grinning as Wade pulled away. 

“I can't sleep anymore, now I'm up, you woke me up.” Peter accused him jokingly. 

Wade was still grinning at him, “Have you ever had my pancakes?” Peter smiled and shook his head, “I don't think I've had the honor, yet.” Wade covered his mouth with a gasp. 

“Well, out of bed sleepy head you've gotta eat a delicious hunk of all natural Canadian goodness, and some pancakes, too.”

Peter laughed out loud, his eyes closed slightly so he couldn't see the look of pure affection Wade shot him.

       Long story short, Peter was really tired but he had the best pancakes of his life. 


End file.
